The Potential HookUp Story
by theanonymoushazard
Summary: Alice, best friend of Bella and Rose, and not to mention match-maker extraordinaire, plans to hook up Edward and Bella through a double date. Edward has had his sights set on her for some time... Will it work out? In Progress; AH.


_I disclaim these characters, they rightfully belong to SM._

* * *

I clicked my ball point pen many times over, biting the tip of it relentlessly as I went over ideas in my head. My partners for this project, Alice and Rosalie, were of no help at all as they Barbie'd themselves mercilessly.

"Guys, really. I didn't mind the sleepover idea at all. But we're supposed to be brain-storming for our short story project, not giving each other manicures." I tried to subdue my irritation, but it was as obvious to them as much as it was to me that it was in no way working.

Rosalie jutted her chin out and cleared her throat, "'_There are as many parts to a whole as you want there to be – it all depends on how hard you smash the object._'" She grinned, "How's that for English impromptu?"

I ground my teeth together as Alice giggled and clapped loudly, despite her drying, plum purple nails. "Bravo! That is A plus material right there."

I groaned. "That's just some quote she came up with. We need to write a five page story by Monday."

"Oh, chill," Rosalie said, blowing at her nails as she moved her hand back and forth. "We've got all weekend. Plus, the teacher said it could be double spaced."

"_So?_" I interjected. "We don't even have an idea in mind. The whole point of getting together tonight was to brain storm."

Alice and Rosalie shared a loaded glance. Finally, Alice's eyes slid from Rosalie's face to mine. I stared icily. I should've known they were up to something from the start. They never invited me to these things.

"Actually, Bella," she giggled nervously, starring sheepishly at me. "We needed to talk to you about… something…"

"I hope you weren't expecting me to do this project by myself for you guys. No way, nu uh. Not again." I crossed my arms and jutted my chin stubbornly.

Alice and Rosalie laughed simultaneously. "No, silly," Alice said. "It's about _someone _who might… have a thing… for you?" she grinned.

My brows furrowed. "What? _Who_?" I was shocked. Not many guys tended to look my way, let alone have a thing for me. I hoped they weren't just pulling my leg. I would be mortified. So, I was a little skeptical. "Don't tell me you're talking about Newton."

"Ew, God no," Rosalie shuddered. "Someone like you could do way better, believe me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not going to date any jocks, or science club freaks."

Alice glared. "Do not bash geeks. Jasper is smart and funny and… _hella_ good looking if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, nobody did." Rosalie smiled sweetly at her friend.

Alice glared. "Shut up."

"Chill," Rosalie retorted immediately. "It was a joke, woman."

Alice sighed, smiling slightly. "I know. But," she turned back to me, "back to the subject. He isn't really any of those things. Well, okay, he's in track, but he's not your typical jock."

I bit my lower lip, scribbling loops onto my notebook absentmindedly. "What's his name?"

"Oh, you know him, sweetheart," Rosalie blew at her nails.

Alice nodded fervently. "You know Jasper's friend who comes to our movie nights from time to time, Edward Cullen?"

My eyes went wide with disbelief. "_Oh_," I gasped, blushing crimson.

"Aw would you look at that," Rosalie snorted. "Looks like Belly has a thing for him too. How sweet." She laughed tauntingly.

I knew it was in good nature though, so I let it slide. "Really?" I said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Alice blurted excitedly. "Jasper said Edward mentioned him talking to me about it – we want to set you two up! Then we could have like… double dates and shit like that." She giggled, clapping.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm flattered." My shoulders shrunk with intimidation. But I waved my hand in the other, dismissing the fleeting moment of flattery and butterflies in the pit of my stomach. "But I'm too shy, it'll never work. I don't talk to him… I wouldn't know what to say."

Alice frowned. "Well that's what you've got me and Jazz for. We can double and break the awkwardness for you two. How about this Friday?"

"_Well_," Rosalie butted in unexpectedly, her tone sarcastic. "I'm glad everyone is pairing up now days. Looks like I'll still be single until I'm thirty."

I sighed disconcertedly. "Rose, you're young and you're beautiful. You'll find that right guy. Plus, I heard the quarterback of the football team has his sights set on you."

Rosalie flushed. "W-what? How do you know this?"

"What!" Alice shouted. "How come I didn't know? I'm the match-maker here!" she folded her arms, frowning with disapproval.

I giggled. "I heard in Chemistry that he's going to ask you to prom."

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "You mean _the_ Emmett McCarty?"

"The one and only," I concluded for her, enjoying the pure joy in her eyes and knowing that I was the reason. I don't know why I didn't mention it to her sooner. I must've forgotten about it.

"Can we please get back to the subject of potential Edward and Bella?" Alice snapped exasperatedly.

Rosalie was about to rudely interrupt her when she held out her thin, perfectly manicured hand to stop her remark. "We'll get to you and your Emmy in a second."

I giggled as Rosalie's mouth snapped shut begrudgingly and watched as she grumbled to herself.

"So?" Alice urged hopefully. "What do you think? Do you like him?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know," I replied. I mean, I've never really even talked to the boy before, let alone thought about liking him like that. Originally, when I first laid eyes on the good-looking boy, I'd thought that someone like him would never even give someone like _me_ the time of day. "He's cute, though."

"That's a start," she countered, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she contemplated. "You two would be good for each other. You're both smart and cute."

Rosalie glared. "Looks really have nothing to do with being good for each other."

Alice shot her an apprehensive look. "Maybe not, but they'd look cute together, regardless." She grinned cheekily at us.

I chuckled, and Rosalie did too.

"So," Alice turned to Rosalie. "Sounds like someone's liked this Emmett McCarty for much longer than she lets on."

Rose shrugged nonchalantly, starring at the TV screen. We were currently watching the Bachelor, her favorite show. She seemed to be a little too enticed in it than what was normalcy for her, as if she was trying to memorize every word the girls said.

"Oh, give it up, Rose," I threw in there. "You aren't _that_ fond of the show."

Rosalie's eyes shifted uncomfortably from the screen as a commercial break came on. It seemed like there were more and more of those every time we watched the show. It was getting pretty annoying.

"So maybe I've had my sights set on him, too. Big deal. Not like it's not normal or anything. He makes all sorts of girls' panties drop." She shrugged, but there was an edge to her tone and a critical look in her eye, as if she were… unsettled by that fact?

"Does that bother you, Rosie?" Alice teased lightheartedly.

"No," she growled, shooting her a glare. Her face smoothed suddenly then as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Besides, if this rumor about him asking me to prom is true then those girls have got nothing on me."

"Well, duh," I said, pointing out the obvious. "You're drop dead gorgeous, Rose. None of them stand a chance against you. Emmett has good taste."

Rosalie smiled, flattered. "Thanks, Bella. I really hope Edward grows the balls to ask you out."

I giggled, blushing.

"Well, Emmett has excellent taste if he's got a thing for you. You know what would be horrific? If he liked Lauren Mallory." Alice and I shuddered.

Rosalie fumed silently. "Shut up about her. She's a dirty whore. Emmett deserves better."

"Preferably someone STD-free," I offered.

"Exactly."

Alice smirked. "Well, that rules_ you_ out, Rose."

Rosalie's brows lowered on her forehead and she threw daggers at Alice with her eyes. "You really know how to piss me off, Ali."

"Diddo," Alice replied cockily. "But you love me for it."

Rosalie scoffed forwardly. "_Right_."

* * *

Okay, so I'm trying to decide if this should go anywhere. I kind of like it.

Any takers?


End file.
